


You make my day

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really need to get up the nerve and ask out the cute guy that cones into the restaurant every day already</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my day

**Author's Note:**

> Credit again to the wonderful Kayla, aka bennycumbercutie, for the prompt. Luv you!

Dean glanced at the clock. If he was gonna come in today, Dean wouldn’t have time for his plan. He cursed internally. Of course the day he finally might get the nerve up, the guy wasn’t gonna show in time. Maybe at all. Dean hoped he would at least come in. He wanted to at least see him…

Dean groaned. What was this? He felt like this impractical crush on the one customer, Castiel, as he had told Dean once with a little smile, it was getting out of hand. Dean had his order memorized. Just a cheeseburger and a coffee, black. Castiel came in every day after work, Dean assumed. Guy was always dressed sharp, white dress shirt, black pants, tie and dress shoes, and often a rather worn tan trench coat. It was kinda weird, but it suited him, Dean thought. Then again, Dean would probably think a burlap bag suited Castiel. As has been said, the crush was getting out of control.

Dean himself was only working at the burger joint to make some money for school. He was on his last year of college for a masters, and the burger place was as good as any for a boost for a starving college student. And the employee discount wasn’t half bad either.

It was raining today, and Dean leaned his elbows on the counter, waiting. There was a few people in the restaurant, but no one at the counter, so Dean was free to sit and gaze out into the rain for a while. He saw immediately when Castiel came in too.

He was probably about Dean’s age, maybe a few years older, with a mess of nearly black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a permanently confused and ruffled appearance. Currently, he was struggling to close his umbrella by the door, a few stray drips of water that had fallen on him probably when he was getting out of his car were dripping out of his hair, and Dean was trying really hard not to ogle.

Castiel approached the counter, a small smile on his face. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas,” Dean answered, using the nickname he had somehow given Castiel along the way. Cas grinned then, and Dean coughed a bit to clear his head. “Usual?”

“Of course.” Cas nodded with a small smile, running his fingers through his hair and leaning on the counter a little as Dean rang up the usual order.

“You alright?” Dean asked, the question slipping from his mouth before he had time to think about it. He winced internally, but he was a little concerned. Cas looked a bit worn today, his smiles were smaller and he wasn’t looking up at Dean. There was a frown line on his forehead.

Cas looked up at the question though, a momentary flicker of surprise on his face. “Just a rough day I suppose. I’ll be fine. Thank you though.” And there was the smile Dean was used to, the one that warmed him from the inside. You couldn’t really be sad in the face of a smile like that. So he smiled back.

“I hope so.” He handed over the food, which had just finished. The food was steaming and Cas looked gratefully at Dean. His fingers were a bit cold as they brushed Dean’s, and Dean had the sudden urge to grab them and warm them up. He shook it off though, took Cas’s money, and gave him the change.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, with a look and a tone of voice that made that simple thank you seem to mean a lot more.

“Of course,” Dean replied, a soft smile on his face as he watched Cas take the food and sit at a little table in the corner.

He felt a jab in the side and yelped, jumping up a little.

“Hey lover boy, your shift is up.” Jo swatted at him again. “Stop staring and go ask him out.”

Dean glanced at the clock and sure enough, it was time for him to go home. He sighed and took off his apron, lifting it over his head to put it away. “I was going to you know.”

“Sure you were,” Jo scoffed. “You’re too chicken.”

“I am not.” Dean protested, poking her in the side in retaliation.

“Are too,” she laughed. “And you’re never gonna get a date with your little boy toy if you don’t man up, Winchester!”

Dean glared at her and walked out from around the kitchen counter, pulling on his leather jacket and glaring at the rain. He really didn’t want to get wet, but he didn’t have an umbrella. It hadn’t been raining when he came. He stopped and leaned on the little half wall that ran through part of the restaurant.

“Dean.”

The voice made him jump. It was familiar yet unexpected, and when he found its source, he realized that he had been leaning pretty close to where Cas was sitting. “Oh, hey Cas.”

Cas swallowed the bite he was on and glanced between the rain and Dean for a moment. “Your shift is up?”

Dean shrugged and nodded.

Cas seemed to think for a moment, then smiled a little. “Want to join me?” he gestured to the seat across from him, a little nervous expression on his face.

Dean blinked for a moment. Was this serious?

Cas looked down, deflating a little. “Sorry if I was presumptuous, you probably want to get home and-”

Dean came to his senses. “No, of course I want to join you! Sorry just, uh…” he felt his face flushing.

They stood there for a moment looking at each other, when Cas raised his eyebrows and Dean sat down, the blush rising on his cheeks anew.

Well, he really had been planning to try to ask Cas out today or at some point, despite Jo’s teasing. Now was as good a time as any, he supposed. Cas had just invited him to sit with him at a restaurant.

“Hey, I was wondering-” Dean started, but stopped as Cas had started speaking at the same time and said the same thing. They stopped and stared for a few moments, then began to laugh a little. Dean shook his head slightly and said, “You start.”

Cas nodded, still smiling, then bit his lip looking worried. “Dean I was wondering if you maybe wanted to…” he trailed off and took a deep breath, all the while Dean stared at him, eyes wide, nearly disbelieving.

Cas was struggling with it. “I was wondering if- if- you…” Deep breath, “wanted to go… out to- eat?” he barely got the words out.

Dean’s next response was probably not ideal for a response to the guy you’ve wanted for several months asking you out. “We are out to eat,” he said dumbly.

Cas stared at him for a moment, then cast his eyes downward, shoulders slumping slightly. “Right,” he muttered.

Dean felt a little bit of panic rising in him, “No, Cas, I mean uh…” Cas was looking at him again, and those eyes were throwing him off. He couldn’t think. “I’d like to go out with you. Definitely.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, managing to look just a little sad and incredulous at the same time.

Dean found himself grinning. “I’ve actually wanted to ask you for a while.” He smiled and felt his cheeks heating up, so he looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap.

“Really?” Cas sounded so surprised, Dean had to look up. He had finished his burger and held the paper wrapping balled up in his hand, just staring at Dean. “You really do want to go on a date?”

“Yeah I do.” Dean said, feeling a lot of the nerves draining out of him, replaced by a warm, happy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was nice.

Cas smiled, that big wonderful smile again, and the both of them stood up. Cas threw his trash away and they walked out of the restaurant under Cas’s umbrella.

Cas walked Dean to the door of his car with his umbrella.

“Thanks Cas.”

“Anytime,” he replied, and was walking away when Dean reached out and stopped him. “What?”

“Well if we’re gonna go out don’t you need my number?”

“Of course,” and Dean could swear he saw a blush creeping up onto Cas’s cheeks. Cas took his phone an fumbled with it for a moment, handing it back to Dean a few moments later with a vaguely worried expression. “I think I did it right?”

Dean checked it. “Yeah, you’re good.”

Cas smiled again, and despite the cold outside, Dean felt his heart warm up. Today, on the day he thought nothing would happen, he got a date with the cute customer he’d been pining over for a few months. All in all, not a bad days work.

They were pressed a bit closely under the umbrella, warm breath mingling in the small space. The patter of rain on the material was calming and pleasant, and Dean couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Why would he? For once, he was happy.

Though he was definitely surprised when Cas leaned over and kissed him quickly on the corner of the mouth. “See you?” Cas asked tentatively, a small smile gracing his face.

“Yeah,” Dean grinned, leaning down a bit to kiss Cas on the cheek. “See you.”


End file.
